edpfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Shorts
DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. (DWA) is an American animation studio based in Glendale, California that creates animated feature films, television programs and online virtual worlds. The studio has released a total of 35 feature films, including the franchises of Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Monsters vs. Aliens and''The Croods''. As of November 2014, its feature films have grossed $13 billion worldwide,10 with a $419 million average gross per film.11 Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third are among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, and fifteen of the films are among the 50 highest-grossing animated films, with Shrek 2 being the sixth all-time highest. Although the studio also made traditionally animated films in the past, as well as a co-production with Aardman Animations, all of their films now use computer animation. The studio has so far received three Academy Awards, as well as 22 Emmy and numerous Annie Awards, as well as multiple Golden Globe & BAFTA nominations. In recent years, the animation studio has acquired and created new divisions in an effort to diversify beyond the high-risk movie business. The studio was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks in 1997 by some of Amblin Entertainment's former animation branch Amblimation alumni, it was spun off into a separate public company in 2004. DreamWorks Animation currently maintains its Glendale campus, as well as satellite studios in India and China.12 Films produced by DreamWorks Animation were formerly distributed worldwide by the live-action DreamWorks studio, then by Paramount Pictures, a subsidiary of Viacom, who acquired the live-action DreamWorks studio in February 2006, and spun it off again in 2008. In 2013, 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox, took over distribution of DreamWorks Animation films starting in 2013 with The Croods and onwards. Short films 2001 2003 * Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party 2001 * Scrat in Gone Nutty 2002 * Shrek 4-D * Cyclops Island 2004 2006 * Far Far Away Idol 2004 * Club Oscar 2005 * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Carol 2005 * Were-Rabbit 2006 * Scrat in No Time For Nuts * First Flight 2006 * Hammy’s Boomerang Adventure 2006 2006-2007 * Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run 2007 2007 2009 * Bugs and Daffy in: Gamer Gets Troll'd! 2007 * Secrets of the Furious Five 2008 * Bugs and Daffy in Bowling Time! 2009 * B.O.B’s Big Break 2009 2010 2018 * Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon 2010 * Donkey’s Caroling Christmas-tacular 2010 * Megamind: The Button of Doom 2011 * Thriller Night 2011 * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf 2011 * Night of the Living Carrots 2011 * Secrets of the Masters 2011 * Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos 2012 * Bugs and Daffy in: Video Prank! 2012 * Almost Home 2014 * Rocky and Bullwinkle 2014 * Dawn of the Dragon Racers 2014 * Secrets of the Scroll * Panda Paws * Unstoppable Awesomeness * The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time Category:DreamWorks Shorts Category:Animation short studios